Catch & Release
by Sahel
Summary: La paciencia tiene sus recompensas, especialmente cuando quieres atraer a un desconfiado gemelo. Milo/Kanon. Fic de regalo para Kea Langrey


**Catch & Release**

* * *

 _Nota: Catch &release es un término de la pesca recreativa que se refiere a dejar libre a la presa luego de capturarla._

* * *

Empezó con acciones sencillas, nada siquiera perceptible como tal y aunque por naturaleza Kanon era desconfiado y siempre estaba en alerta, la diluida atención que recibía del octavo caballero al inicio no alertó su instinto en lo absoluto.

Un asiento ocupado a su lado en las reuniones semanales con el patriarca, la última pieza del pan que adoraba en las cenas justo a su alcance, un libro olvidado en la entrada de Géminis luego de que el santo atravesaba la tercera casa, una bebida dejada cerca de sus ropas de entrenamiento. Detalles simples y comunes, pero que estaba acompañados de miradas amables, tenues sonrisas y silente compañía.

Hasta el momento en que lo notó, porque comenzó a esperar el siguiente detalle.

Kanon reflexionó en que esta sutileza no era propia del Caballero de Escorpión, conocido por no temer expresar su opinión, sus dudas ni utilizar la fuerza de ser necesario para dejar en claro lo que pensaba. Comprendió entonces que su actitud era una disculpa por lo que sucedió cuando atacaron los espectros, tal vez una oferta de paz y si se atrevía a más, una invitación de amistad.

Cómodo con la idea, Kanon comenzó a corresponder los detalles del griego, comprando manzanas extra cuando bajaba al pueblo, dejando a su alcance la primera edición de los Diálogos de Platón, una toalla limpia y disponible para el caballero al terminar sus ejercicios. Esta era, el gemelo decidió, la amistad más sencilla que había entablado con nadie, probablemente la primera que tenía en toda su vida, pues no la impulsaba una oculta intensión por obtener algo a cambio. Una amistad que no necesitaba de hablar, compartir sentimientos ni presión alguna por integrarse a los demás, como a veces le demandaba su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando Milo salió lastimado al cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo, para evitar que lo alcanzaran las dagas de hielo pétreo que lanzó la explosión de una roca congelada por Camus y cortada por el Capricornio durante un ejercicio de práctica, sin duda significó algo más.

Milo había llevado su disculpa disfrazada de amistad demasiado lejos. Por eso estaba ahí ahora, a la entrada del Templo de Escorpio y dispuesto a aclarar esta situación con su guardián de una vez por todas.

Milo levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo cuando el gemelo llegó a su campo visual.

-¿Todo bien Kanon?- preguntó con un deje de sorpresa pero una agradable expresión de contento en el rostro.

-Si. Sólo... escucha, si todo esto...- dijo haciendo un ademán entre ambos con la mano- ha sido porque te sientes mal por atacarme durante la pelea con Hades, déjalo ya. Estamos a bien.

Milo soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Crees que de eso se trata esto?- replanteó el dorado, levantándose del lugar donde había estado sentado leyendo para acercarse lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el peliazul, deteniéndose a sólo un par de pasos. Kanon enarcó una ceja tanto por la respuesta como por la distancia eliminada entre ellos.

-Pues, claro. Fue cortés de tu parte, pero ya no tienes que disculparte por nada.

Milo torció los labios en media sonrisa y dio dos pasos más, los mismos que Kanon retrocedió hasta quedar justo contra una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar. Milo acentuó su sonrisa y se inclinó para colocar sus manos en la madera a cada lado de un sorprendido gemelo, orbitando sobre él.

-Debo haber perdido mi toque...- dijo con voz ronca y mirando fijamente al otro- porque creí que te estaba seduciendo.

Kanon sintió su mandíbula caer y el estómago vaciársele de aire para reemplazar la sensación por un cosquilleo que al instante le hizo sentir un extraño calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y concentrarse en sus mejillas. Intentó decir algo pero sólo brotaron sonidos ininteligibles de su boca. Algo que le pareció adorable al octavo caballero, pues ahí estaba, uno de los más poderosos guerreros del zodiaco, sonrojado cual adolescente. Siguiendo su instinto Milo se inclinó para eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros y dejar un suave y corto beso en los labios del otro.

Breve y poderoso. Hizo que el gemelo sintiera una explosión dentro de su pecho y todo su cuerpo despertar interesado con el inesperado gesto.

-Ehm... yo, no puedo...- musitó Kanon eventualmente, con la voz floja, aun desconcertado. Se aclaró la garganta- Justo ahora, soy un desastre. No creo poder... no ahora.

-Eso no es un no - dijo Milo igual de quedo, con sus rostros aún muy cerca. Kanon pudo sentir el aliento del otro chocar en su rostro y aquellas cosquillas en el vientre revolotearon más. Asintió con la cabeza mientras sus labios comenzaban a delinear una sonrisa.

-Es un tal vez...- concedió.

Los ojos de Milo brillaron emocionados, al gemelo le parecieron hipnotizantes y hermosos.

-Puedo lidiar con eso. Soy muy paciente cuando algo _vale la pena_ \- declaró con calidez en la voz y guiñando coqueto, para luego retirarse del espacio personal del gemelo y volver a tomar asiento, dispuesto a continuar su lectura.

-Pero no esperes que deje de _cortejarte_ \- señaló, moviendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos, una copia de la Divina Comedia que el gemelo había dejado como presente en su último intercambio.

Kanon sonrió con complicidad en el gesto, recuperando un poco de la seguridad que la cercanía de Milo le robó hacía unos segundos a pesar de lo vergonzoso que le pareció el calificativo que el otro empleó para describir su interacción.

Vergonzoso pero no por ello menos halagador.

-Puedo lidiar con eso.


End file.
